marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Howlett (Earth-416274)
Wolverine (James Hugh "Jimmy" Howlett, simply referred to as Logan) is a mutant and the third known mutant born, after his half-brother Victor Creed and Apocalypse. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These include three retractable bone claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allow him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength, reflexes and stamina. Additionally, Wolverine possesses highly developed accelerated healing abilities, allowing him to heal injuries instantly, while also rendering him an ageless immortal. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Living for over three centuries, Logan's life has been filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. Personality Logan may seem angry all the time but he is a rather complicated man, due to his violent and mysterious past. He has very little patience for those around him, this adds to his gruff demeanor and solo attitude. Logan prefers to be alone due to him disliking and distrusting the company of others. Despite his grumpy nature, he has a very dry sense of humor, constantly insulting others and giving them demeaning nicknames. Logan does not hesitate to harm or kill and harbors no true remorse or guilt over any violent actions he has done in the past. His past has in fact emotionally scarred and hardened him to make himself used to the pain and suffering he has endured, from his childhood trauma, to his several lifetimes of being a soldier in many of the most violent wars in modern history. His is therefore less inclined to show mercy towards his opponents, anyone else that attacks him, or even those who simply anger him. Despite his willingness to use violence, he is still a moral person who does not do so needlessly, nor does he attack innocent people. While he is described as cynical and pessimistic, Logan is a good person and will always stand up for those who can't defend themselves, or at the very least be willing to avenge them, Logan has grown some restraint and perhaps mercy over the years presumably because of his prolonged exposure to the X-Men. Although he has no restraint or regret for unleashing his animal side on those deserving of such violence. Although officially an X-Man, Logan prefers to be alone. He has a deep distrust and disrespect for people, regardless of whether they are both human and mutant, having seen 270 years of violence, prejudice and war. His solo attitude also stems from having people he trusted, betray him such as his brother Victor. However, the true reason for Logan's wanting to be alone is due to the fact that so many people tend to die around him, such as friends and loved ones. He also shows signs of self loathing for the violent life he has lived and the pain he has endured. Logan is extremely loyal and protective over those few who can gain his trust and respect. He is completely ready to sacrifice his life if it will save someone he loves, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends and family. Despite his blunt personality, Logan has made many friends with the X-Men, but most notably Kitty Pryde, becoming a father-figure to her, after realizing that both of them are outcasts. His is also one of Charles Xavier's most trusted allies, with Xavier even having a mentor kind of role to Logan. Logan is a man of vice; he loves to drink alcohol and smoke cigars, knowing that neither can effect his health due to his powers. He is also an adamant motorcycle rider and has shown to hate flying in planes. His most famous traits would be his temper and attitude. Logan seems constantly angry and is very easy to become enraged. Though he is capable of thought, he has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk, especially in combat. It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress, or pain. It result in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Logan that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology:' Wolverine is a mutant with retractable bone claws, enhanced physical strength and reflexes, and a powerful healing factor, who had been given an unbreakable skeleton by the Weapon X program and augmented by Apocalypse. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine can heal and regenerate all physical and mental harm to himself instantly. Any damaged area or lost anatomy, he will completely heal and regenerate with no lingering side effects in seconds, even forcing objects embedded in his body out so he can heal properly. Logan's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, regenerate missing eyes, massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. His healing factor is developed to such a degree, he is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. He has also proven capable of regrowing an entire limb on his own. Even if he clinically die, he can quickly resuscitate himself, making him near-immortal. However, he is still capable of feeling pain and enough harm to him can render him unconscious, This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. Despite losing his memories due to the memory erasure device, Logan was able to regenerate his brain cells and eventually regain his lost memories years later. ***'Superhuman Immunity:' Wolverine is immune to all poisons, toxins, impurities, illnesses, diseases, radiation, infections, disorders, imperfections, and other harmful foreign substances. Wolverine possesses a flawless skin, great voice, great hair, lean, well-toned body, and is "well-endowed". He is physically, mentally and genetically perfect, any damage perfectly heals, even mental or genetic. ***'Immortality:' Wolverine's healing factor keeps him from aging beyond his physical prime, having remained virtually unchanged despite being three hundred years of age, potentially able to live forever. In addition to prolonging his life, his overall health, prowess, and condition remain at its peak. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live and though he can go through down periods of emotional and mental exhaustion and pain, it cannot cripple him ***'Enhanced Vitality:' Logan exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has great endurance, having continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survives cutting open his chest without being sedated. ***'Psionic Resistance:' Due to a combination of his healing factor and Level 10 psi-shields implanted by Charles Xavier, Wolverine's mind is highly resilient, if not immune, to all but the most powerful of telepathic manipulation, Even more, Wolverine's mind is able to withstand greater trauma, or Against telepathic assault and probing. ***'Environmental/Weather Adaptation:' Logan is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Logan is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. **'Animal Empathy:' Wolverine can sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can communicate with them to make them aware of his actions and/or his intent. This allows for dangerous animals to leave him alone rather than attacking him as would they normally would other people. **'Superhuman Strength:' With his body naturally evolved and conditioned to the peak of human physical potential and continually adjusting to various forms of damage, becoming able to lift over 5 tons of weight. After his skeleton was laced with adamantium, he can still effortlessly carry himself. He can overpower full grown humans with his ease, able to hurl them with a single hand. His strength also extends to his legs, as he is able to jump several feet into the air. **'Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine senses of sight, hearing, smell, touch, taste, and instincts, are heightened to superhuman levels and accuracy. He can see much further and closer than normal humans with perfect clarity, even retaining this perfect clarity in total darkness. His enhanced hearing allows him to detect sounds that normal humans can't, and hear sounds at much greater distance. His sense of smell is sufficiently heightened and is capable of tracking people through scent alone. He's able to sense danger, detect lies and weaknesses. due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. **'Superhuman Speed:' Wolverine is able to run over 100 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Logan was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers **'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wolverine's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine has remarkable equilibrium and coordination, greater than any human athlete. He capable of scaling vertical surfaces with remarkable efficiency. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. He shown noticeable acrobatics, lunging from trees to attack his target. **'Retractable Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton included three, 13-inch retractable claws in each forearm, Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tore and bled, but the blood loss was quickly halted by his healing factor. Logan could unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needed to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws passed from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws were entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they were extended. While they were originally made of dense bone like the rest of his skeletal structure, able to tear through most matter unharmed, they were later surgically bonded with a indestructible metal called adamantium, which also caused a noticeable side-effect of reshaping his rough claws into sleek blades. These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Due to his advanced age and countless battles in both various wars and cage fights, Wolverine is well-versed in various forms of hand-to-hand combat. Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli and Canadian Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth as he was able to keep up with both the Black Panther and the Iron Fist, both expert martial artists. He has also defeated various hand-to-hand experts without using his claws. He even has taught the Black Widow, Rogue, Storm, Colossus, Primal, Sunspot, Armor, Jubilee, Spider-Man, and Shadowcat in hand-to-hand combat. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearms thanks to his war experiences. *'High Pain Tolerance:' Having recieved and healed from countless grave and very serious injuries over the years he has built up a very high tolerance to pain. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. *'Skilled Acrobat:' He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Captain America and Daredevil. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert:' Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. *'Skilled Mechanic:' Along with Nightcrawler, Wolverine has also been the mechanic of the X-Men's X-Jet for a long time. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Weaknesses *'Magnetic Manipulation:' The addition of Adamantium to his entire skeleton renders Wolverine vulnerable to magnetic fields. Magneto was shown doing this, tossing him around. His stealth can be compromised by simple metal detectors and it may be difficult for him to travel commercially without setting off metal detectors. *'Adamantium Weapons:' Wolverine's adamantium claws cannot penetrate or destroy other adamantium weapons unless they are somehow super-heated Additionally, adamantium weapons are one of the few things that can harm him following the bonding of adamantium to his body. *'Sensory Overload:' Wolverine's only other "weakness" was the fact that his heightened senses could be taken advantage of. For instance, when he was fighting the Hulk, he was nearly killed by the Hulk's thunder claps due to his heightened sense of hearing. *'Decapitation:' If Wolverine's head were to be decapitated, he wouldn't be able to regenerate/heal himself and would thus die. However, with the indestructible adamantium bonded to his skeletal structure, this task becomes far more difficult, with the super-heated adamantium blades being the only known weapons to be capable of doing it. *'Drowning:' Just like any other normal human being, Logan is unable to breathe underwater, and underwater asphyxia proves one of the few ways to effectively kill him, despite the fact that he managed to swim away from Hudson's secret facility after falling off a nearby waterfall without much effort, and that he managed to remain alive even when submerged underwater for several days. However, the addition of several pounds of adamantium metal to his body no doubt would weigh him down while trying to stay buoyant thus hampering his ability to swim, although he has not yet been seen to suffer from such an effect at all partially due to his increased strength. *'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder:' The adamantium bonding process and the the memory erasure device erased Logan's memories, and left him with nightmares about the process, although he eventually managed to recover his memories and come to terms with his past. *'Mental Impairment:' Although Wolverine can regenerate his physical brain and thereby avoid any brain damage, his memories are still vulnerable to being damaged, as seen when offers to erase his memory of everything so that he can start fresh and end his suffering. And Wolverine takes him up on that offer. He’s strapped into the machine and began having his memory wiped until he heard Rose screaming, and came to her rescue but began to lose more and more of his memory with each passing moment until it was finally gone, to which his regenerated brain tissue could not retain his memories. Over time, however, the damage done to Wolverine's memory has gradually restored itself. *'Oxygen Deprivation:' Wolverine's healing factor is dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. Paraphernalia Transportation X-Jet, motorcycle Weapons *'Adamantium-Laced Skeleton:' Wolverine's entire skeletal system is and molecularity infused with the near-indestructible metal adamantium. This not only makes himself just as durable, but also further augments the physical might of his musculature. This, coupled with his healing factor, makes him nearly-unkillable, This makes his bones virtually unbreakable and makes him able to cut through any substance or material with his claws (except adamantium). It also takes away the limits put forth by a normal skeleton, allowing him to lift more than a normal person and kick/punch with more effectiveness. In addition, because it is believed that Wolverine can only be killed by decapitation, he is now thought to be nearly unkillable, although if someone or something was to remove the adamantium, Wolverine could possibly die. His skeleton can also be damaged by adamantium at a high velocity, though this is not nearly enough to kill him. It is not easy to do this, however - he would have to be shot at close range by (preferably) an adamantium bullet to be damaged. Relationships Family *Folkbern Howlett † - Ancestor *Jim Howlett † - Step-Grandfather *Thomas Creed † - Father *John Howlett, Sr. † - Legal Father *Elizabeth Howlett † - Mother *Elias Hudson † - Uncle *Frederick Hudson † - Uncle *John Howlett, Jr. † - Cousin *Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Half-Brother and Ally turned Archenemy *Frederick Hudson II † - Cousin *Victor Hudson † - Cousin *James Hudson † - Cousin *Heather McNeil Hudson † - Cousin *Claire Hudson † - Cousin *Laura Kinney/Talon - Daughter and Teammate Friends *Rose O'Hara † - Lover *Sarah Kinney † - Lover *Yukio - Close Friend and Former Lover *Mariko Yashida † - Lover Allies *X-Men - Teammates **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor, Close Friend and Father-Like Figure **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Team Leader, Close Friend and Former Rival **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Teammate and Close Friend **Hank McCoy/Beast - Teammate and Close Friend **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Teammate **Alex Summers/Havok - Teammate and Close Friend **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Former Enemy turned Teammate and Close Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Teammate and Friend **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Teammate and Close Friend **Yuriko Oyama/Deathstrike - Former Enemy turned Teammate **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Girlfriend and Teammate **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Teammate and Close Friend **Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Teammate and Close Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Teammate, Close Friend and Daughter-Like Figure **Laura Kinney/Talon - Daughter and Teammate **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Teammate and Close Friend **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Teammate and Close Friend **James Proudstar/Warpath - Teammate **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Teammate **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Teammate **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Former Enemy turned Teammate **Neena Thurman/Domino - Former Enemy turned Teammate **Clarice Fong/Blink - Teammate and Close Friend **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Teammate **Roberto da Costa/Sunspot - Teammate *New Avengers - Former Teammates **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Former Team Leader and Close Friend **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Former Teammate and Close Friend **Jane Foster/Valkyrie - Former Teammate and Friend **Luke Cage - Former Teammate and Friend **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate and Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Teammate, X-Men Teammate and Close Friend **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Former Teammate, X-Men Teammate, Close Friend and Daughter-Like Figure **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate and Friend *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally **Carol Hines † - Weapon X Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Brotherhood of Mutants - Enemies **Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy **Mortimer Toynbee/Toad - Enemy **Fred Dukes/Blob - Enemy **Victor Creed/Sabretooth - Half-Brother and Ally turned Archenemy **John Allerdyce/Pyro - Former Horseman Teammate and Enemy **Warren Worthington III/Angel/Archangel - X-Men Teammate and Friend turned Enemy *Horseman of Apocalypse - Former Teammates turned Enemies **En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse † - Team Leader turned Enemy and Victim **John Allerdyce/Pyro/War - Former Teammate and Enemy **Autumn Rolfson/Famine † - Former Teammate turned Enemy **Ichisumi/Pestilence † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Weapon X Program - Enemies, and Torturers **Truett Hudson/The Professor - Enemy and Torturer **Abraham Cornelius - Enemy **Brent Jackson - Enemy **Arthur Barrington - Enemy Notes *Like his Earth-10005, Earth-TRN414 and Earth-17315 counterparts, This version of Wolverine is much taller than his mainstream counterpart (who is 5'3"). This version of Wolverine's height is 6'3". Trivia *Logan is in love and currently in a romantic relationship with Jean Grey. *Born October 10, 1720. *Logan carries a medical card stating that he is a war veteran who has metal plates on his bones, to help when at metal detectors in airports. *Wolverine was once captured by S.H.I.E.L.D and imprisoned in "The Cage". His prisoner number was 101974. *Logan's middle name is named after Hugh Jackman, who portrayed Wolverine in the X-Men films. Behind the Scenes *Logan is voiced by Steve Blum. External Links * * Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers members Category:Horseman of Apocalypse members Category:Central Intelligence Agency members Category:Team X members Category:Weapon X members Category:Canadian Army members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Canadians Category:Superhumans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Spies Category:Criminals Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Adamantium Category:Claws Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett Family Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Espionage Category:Fencing Category:Multilingual Category:Regenesis Category:Genoshan Mutates Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Severe Threats Category:Shooting Category:Weapons Expert Category:Former Vampires Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Telepathic Immunity Training Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Tumblr Users Category:Trackers Category:Atheist Characters Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:American Civil War Characters Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Symbiotes-possessed